Better Than Porn
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: I'm a little late posting this over here, but if you're in the mood for a little holiday fic...It’s Valentine’s Day! Just a little shameless wee!chester fluff.


**Title:** Better Than Porn  
**Author:** Sarah :)  
**Pairing/Character:** Wee!Dean and Wee!Sam, gen.  
**Word Count:** 1,196  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day! Just a little shameless fluff. :)  
**Spoilers:** None. Pre-series.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Yet.  
**Notes**: Thanks to MY Valentine, **herowlness**, for the beta. :) I LOVE YOU:)

"Sammy?" Dean leaned against the door frame, peering in at the small five-year-old hunched over the kitchen table. "What're you up to? Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Dean!" Sam gasped, throwing himself bodily over whatever was on the table. "You can't be in here! Go away!"

"What, are you looking at porn or something?" When a tight-lipped Sam refused to answer, a frown crossed Dean's face. "Dude, you're only five. That's a little young for porn, isn't it? He regarded his brother warily.

"Porn is stupid," Sam admonished him, eliciting a dubious glance from his older brother. As if he actually knew what Dean was talking about. "It's something really, really, _really_ important, and you can't see it." He looked down at the table, and then back at Dean. "You hafta go away now."

"Oh. Well, fine." Dean turned on his heel and stomped into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. "I didn't want to hang out with you _anyway_. I was just trying to be nice," he grumbled, the hurt in his eyes belying his sharp words.

Not getting a response from his brother, Dean grabbed the remote and began flicking though the channels, stopping when he got to the familiar black and yellow title screen that signified the beginning of _Star Wars_. Ignoring the sound of rustling paper in the other room, he settled back to watch the movie.

Alone.

Just like he wanted. Because he hadn't really wanted to watch it with Sammy. At all.

Not even a little.

--

"Dean!" A little while later, Sammy bolted into the room, hands clasped behind his back as he stopped directly in front of the television set.

"Move it, squirt. This is the best part." Dean craned his neck and tried to see around the bouncing figure that blocked his view.

"But _Dean_," Sammy whined. "It's time!"

"Time for what?" Dean looked confused.

"Time for your present!"

"My present?" Dean eyed his brother warily. "Sammy, my birthday was weeks ago. Remember, you drew me that picture with the zombie elephant? And the purple people eater?"

"I know, silly. This is different." Smiling brightly, Sam pulled something large and red from behind his back, and shoved it towards Dean. "Here."

Accepting the piece of construction paper with a raised eyebrow, Dean noticed that it was vaguely in the shape of a heart. And covered in glitter, and still-dripping Elmer's glue. Sammy's childish scrawl took up the center of the masterpiece, proclaiming **Happy V Day to Dean! The bestest big brother in the whole WORLD! Love Sammy!**

"You made this for me?" Dean set the creation in his lap and gestured for Sam to sit next to him.

Climbing onto the couch and instantly snuggling into Dean's side, Sam nodded. "Yep. Mrs. Mason said we were 'posed make a Val'tine for someone we loved lots and lots, but we could only make one, 'cause there wasn't enough paper to make more. Most people made them for their mommies," Sam's face fell, and Dean laid a gentle hand on his knee, "but it was okay, 'cause I knew who I wanted to make mine for. Everyone else made theirs really fast, 'cause they wanted to go outside and play, but I stayed inside the whooooole time." His lower lip began to quiver. "I didn't finish, and then Mickey Rogers made fun of me for being slow, and then he said that people weren't 'posed to make Val'tines for their brothers. And Mrs. Mason told him that he was wrong, and made him go to time out. And then she said that since I didn't finish, I could take the markers and glue home, and work on it here, so I could give it to you today." Pausing momentarily, Sammy took a deep breath and continued. "She even gave me the _smelly_ markers. They're the coolest! I like the blue one best, but I know you like the green one, 'cause it's minty, so I used that one." Looking over at the Valentine, his smile wavered. "Mrs. Mason showed us on the board how to write stuff, but _Val'tine_ is really long, and Dad wasn't home to help me spell, so I didn't write it all. Is that okay?" He turned pleading eyes to Dean.

Regarding his brother silently for a moment, Dean finally nodded, his voice quiet. "Yeah, Sammy, it's fine. This is - this is really great. It's the best Valentine I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Sammy squeaked. "The best one in forever and ever?" He moved his hand over to Dean's, twining their fingers together.

Looking down, Dean noticed that Sam's hands had as much glitter on them as the card itself. He smiled, squeezing the sticky, sparkly fingers with his own. "Really. The best one in forever and ever." He looked at the card again, noticing all of the care Sam had taken with it - the perfectly formed and colored letters, the glitter (which was probably now all over the kitchen), the smaller pieces of pink and white paper cut into heart shapes and taped along the edges.

"Yay!" Giggling, Sam threw himself into his brother's lap.

"Sammy, why didn't you make Dad one?" Dean set the Valentine beside him on the couch, lightly combing his fingers through his brother's hair.

Sam looked up at his brother, eyes wide, his voice wobbling. " 'Cause I wanted you to be my Valentine. You don't want to, do you? You prob'ly already have one." His face fell.

"What? No, Sammy. Of course I'll be your Valentine." Dean grinned widely. "In fact, I'll have you know I turned down my fair share of ladies today asking me that very same question."

"Really?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Yep. And I have something for you, too." Dumping his brother back onto the couch, Dean leaned over the side and found his backpack. After rummaging around for a minute, he popped back up triumphantly and tossed a bag over his shoulder. "Here you go, Sammy. Happy Valentine's Day."

Catching the back gleefully, Sam opened it, squealing happily when he saw what was inside. "Candy! Dean, where'd you get all of this?" he asked, proceeding to dump every last piece in his lap.

"Told ya that a lot of people wanted to be my Valentine." Dean winked at his brother. "What, like I was going to say no to free candy?"

"Thanks, Dean!" Sam unwrapped a lollipop and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth. After a moment, he turned back to his brother. "What're you 'posed to do once you have a Valentine?"

"Well..." Dean nodded towards the television, where the movie was just finishing. "Wanna watch the rest of the _Star Wars_ marathon with me? I'll even let you stay up late to see the end."

"Awesome!" Sam pushed the candy into a pile at the other end of the couch, and then curled up against Dean.

The two of them watched the movie in silence for a few moments.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled sleepily, pudgy fingers curling into the flannel of his brother's shirt.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I love you," the little boy murmured, eyes falling shut.

"Me too, Sammy. Me too."


End file.
